Guude
Guude is the creator and leader of the MindCrack community. Biography In October 2010 Guude began MindCrack as a way to express himself better and play Minecraft. Once multiplayer became a legitimate option in Minecraft in December, Guude created a server to play with his friends. Over time it evolved from a server with just him and his friends to a server where all the members produced content for YouTube. This mission evolved even further when Guude led the group to become a network of content creators un-tethered by Minecraft. He has been very influential in the greater Minecraft community as well, creating popular game-mode Race for Wool with Vechs and coming up with the idea for MindCrack Ultra Hardcore, of which he has never missed a season. Appearances *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E01- Duplication'' *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E02 - Over Our Heads'' (In chat) *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E03 - No Sheating'' (In chat) *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E04 - Out and About'' (In chat) *''Super Toy Cars Multiplayer - Better than Mario Kart!'' *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E05 - Thirteen Levels'' (In chat) *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E06 - What an "Entertainer"'' (In chat) *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E07 - Insane'' (In chat) *''MindCrack Minecraft Charity UHC #ForTheKids - Part 1'' *''MindCrack Minecraft Charity UHC #ForTheKids - Part 2'' (In chat) *''MindCrack Minecraft Charity UHC #ForTheKids - Part 3'' (In chat) *''MindCrack Minecraft Charity UHC #ForTheKids - Part 4'' (In chat) *''MindCrack Minecraft Charity UHC #ForTheKids - Part 5'' (In chat) *''MindCrack UHC 19 - E01 - Jungle Boy'' (In chat) *''MindCrack UHC 19 - E02 - Marco, Polo'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 01 - The Killer Rabbit'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 02 - He's Flaming'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 03 - Let's Leave'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 04 - Stone Sword'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 05 - Who's Left?'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 06 - Lone Wolf'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 07 - Nether Return'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 08 - Higher Ground'' *''Minecraft MindCrack - Expert Ocean Monument Takedown with Guude'' *''PlayMindcrack UHC Livestream Archive - Part 4'' (Statue) *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 1 - Kelley Blue Book'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 2 - Waiting on that Water Bucket'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 3 - If Memory Serves Me...'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 4 - Protuberance of the Pants'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 5 - Block Re-Pop'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 6 - Moments of Realization'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 7 - Team Assistance'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 8 - Making the Call'' *''TEAM DROOOOOOOOOO! - Mindcrack Marathon 2015 UHC 1'' *''SuperMCGamer & SickKurtJMac - Mindcrack Marathon 2015 UHC 2'' *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing - 01 - Sticking It To Nintendo!'' *''Minecrack HUC - Episode 001 - "What Is That Noise?"'' (In chat) *''Mindcrack UHC 23 - Part 1 - Setting Up The Trap'' (In chat) *''Mindcrack UHC 23 - Part 2 - Lucky Rabbit Foot (In chat) *''Mindcrack UHC 23 - Part 3 - Border Pressure'' (In chat) *''Mindcrack UHC 23 - Part 4 - Not Our Ravine'' (In chat) *''Kurt's Triumphant Return to SpeedRunners! "EVERYTHING'S CHANGED!"'' *''Kurt's Triumphant Return to SpeedRunners! "VR POUTINE!"''